


Fourteen Days

by Reiha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, High School, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan cerita tentang perjuangan Kasamatsu Yukio untuk menyatakan cinta pada manajer Kaijou yang juga teman masa kecilnya. Kasamatsu Yukio/OC. </p>
<p>Warning: OC, OOC, possible typos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Locker Room

Ruang loker klub basket SMA Kaijou terlihat lengang. Sebagian besar anggota klub sudah pulang, menyisakan sang kapten seorang yang tengah merenung di depan lokernya. Memikirkan tentang pertandingan perempat final Interhigh yang semakin mendekat. Kasamatsu Yukio sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan membawa Kaijou menjadi pemenang Interhigh tahun ini, apapun yang terjadi.

“Kau masih di sini, Kasamatsu- _senpai_?”

Kasamatsu menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Matanya agak terbelalak ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya; mendadak dia berubah gugup dan lidahnya terasa kelu hingga membuatnya terbata-bata. “S-S-Sakamoto…!”

Manajer klub basket, Sakamoto Chikane, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum meledek ketika melihat perubahan pada diri Kasamatsu. “Pht. Kau tidak berubah, _senpai_. Masih saja seperti itu di depan seorang gadis.”

Chikane masuk ke dalam, tidak mengindahkan Kasamatsu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi patung. Gadis itu menaruh setumpuk kertas di meja dan kemudian berkata, “Ini jadwal serta menu latihan yang sudah disusun oleh pelatih, jadwal pertandingan, daftar obat-obatan serta suplemen yang harus dibeli, serta jadwal _check-up_ —hei, kau dengar aku, Kasamatsu- _senpai_?”

Kasamatsu tersentak kaget. “A-ah… Kau bilang apa, tadi?”

“Huuh! Serius sedikit dong, _senpai_! Aku sudah bicara banyak dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku!” Chikane menggembungkan pipinya. “Baiklah, aku ulangi. Tapi dengarkan baik-baik! Ini jadwal dan menu latihan yang sudah disusun pelatih, jadwal pertandingan Interhigh, daftar obat-obatan dan suplemen yang harus dibeli, dan jadwal _check-up_ kesehatan. Sudah jelas? Kau dengar aku, ‘kan, Kasamatsu- _senpai_?”

Kasamatsu mengangguk. “T-t-terima kasih… sudah mem-memberitahuku…”

“Tadinya aku mau membagikan ini langsung pada tiap anggota, tapi mereka malah sudah pulang. Ya sudahlah, biar kubagikan besok pagi saja,” Chikane mengangkat bahu. “Apa kau masih ada urusan di sekolah, _senpai_? Kalau iya, aku pulang duluan.”

“T-t-tunggu, Sakamoto…!”

Chikane berbalik. “Ada apa, Kasamatsu- _senpai_?”

“ _Ano_ … a-ada yang ingin… kukatakan padamu,” Kasamatsu menelan ludah. Berusaha membuang kegugupan serta rasa malunya jauh-jauh. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah keberanian. “S-sebentar saja, tidak apa-apa, ‘kan…?”

“Ya, silakan saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, _senpai_?”

Chikane menatap Kasamatsu dengan sedikit bingung. Kasamatsu tahu, gadis itu menunggu. Kasamatsu pun tahu, dia seharusnya segera mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya, namun apa daya; lidahnya kembali kelu, dan tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap darinya. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan dalam sunyi.

“Kasamatsu- _senpai_?”

“S-Sakamoto…” Kasamatsu mengepalkan tangannya. _Dia harus mengatakannya sebelum dia menyesal seumur hidup_. “ _A-ano_ … Sakamoto… k-kalau Kaijou berhasil k-keluar sebagai... pemenang Interhigh tahun ini…”

“Hmm?”

“K-kalau Kaijou berhasil menang… a-aku… kau…”

Bunyi dering ponsel milik Chikane mengagetkan mereka berdua. Chikane langsung mengambil ponselnya dan bicara sejenak pada orang di telepon, sementara Kasamatsu merutuk dalam hati.

“Aah, kakakku sudah ada di depan gerbang. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, _senpai_!” Chikane kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. “Jangan pulang kemalaman, perempat final Interhigh sudah di depan mata! _Mata ne,_ Kasamatsu- _senpai_!”

Chikane berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru. Kasamatsu bengong sejenak, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Kalimat yang hendak dia ucapkan setelah berhari-hari latihan jadi sia-sia, tapi Kasamatsu tidak kecewa. Dia tahu, masih banyak waktu untuk mereka berdua.

Masih ada banyak kesempatan baginya untuk mengungkapkan isi hati pada gadis teman masa kecilnya itu.


	2. Day 2: Ice Cream Stand

Hari ini, setelah selesai latihan, Moriyama mengajak Kasamatsu dan anggota tim inti Kaijou pergi ke sebuah kedai es krim. Chikane pun tidak luput dari ajakan Moriyama, meskipun gadis itu sudah menolak karena tugasnya yang banyak sebagai manajer.

“Chikane- _chan_ , kau mau es krim rasa apa? Jangan sungkan-sungkan,” tawar Moriyama. “Semuanya sudah dapat, tinggal kau sendiri, ayo.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin, Moriyama- _senpai_ ,” Chikane menghela napas, entah yang keberapa kali. “Tidak lihat tanganku penuh begini? Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang dan menaruh semua belanjaan ini.”

“Tenang saja, nanti aku suapi~”

“Tidak usah!”

Kasamatsu yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya mendengus. Di tangannya ada satu _cup_ es krim rasa stroberi yang barusan dipilihkan oleh Kise, dan es krim itu belum dia makan sama sekali. Ingin rasanya memberikan es krim di tangannya pada Chikane, tapi rasa malu yang luar biasa menahannya. Apa boleh buat, berduaan dengan Chikane saja sudah membuat Kasamatsu gugup bukan main, apalagi ketika beramai-ramai seperti ini.

“ _Senpai_ , nanti es krimnya leleh- _ssu_!” Suara Kise terdengar dekat sekali dengan telinga Kasamatsu. Wajar, karena pemuda berambut kuning itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. “Kenapa es krimnya tidak dimakan, _senpai_? Kalau tidak mau, buatku saja~”

Tapi yang didapat oleh Kise adalah tendangan yang mendarat mulus di bokongnya, diiringi dengan meledaknya amarah Kasamatsu. “Kau barusan makan satu, memangnya masih kurang!? Kalau mau lagi, beli saja sana sendiri!”

“ _Ittai-ssu_!”

Setelah puas marah-marah dan menghajar Kise, pandangan Kasamatsu kembali terarah pada Chikane. Gadis itu tengah melihat-lihat menu dan Moriyama terus-terusan mencoba memilihkan es krim untuknya. Karena berisik, Chikane mendorong Moriyama menjauh dan bilang kalau dia akan memilih sendiri es krim yang disukainya.

Melihat Moriyama yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari Chikane, Kasamatsu merasa kalau ini adalah kesempatannya. Dia meninggalkan Kise yang sedang bicara dengan Kobori dan perlahan mendekati Chikane, yang kelihatan masih bingung.

“B-bukannya kau… suka yang rasa cokelat kacang… S-S-Sakamoto?” tegur Kasamatsu, lengkap dengan kegugupannya.

“Tapi mereka tidak menyediakan _topping_ kacang di sini, _senpai_ ,” bisik Chikane, nyaris saja membuat Kasamatsu meledak karena malu bercampur dengan sedikit rasa senang. “Hmm… ada cokelat, stroberi, vanilla, _matcha_ … mana yang enak, ya?”

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, tangan Kasamatsu yang memegang _cup_ es krim terulur pada Chikane.

“Kasamatsu- _senpai_?”

“I-ini… T-tadi Kise yang memilihkannya untukku. A-aku sedang tidak ingin makan es krim, jadi… un-untukmu saja. Nih!”

“Waah, benarkah? Terima kasih, Kasamatsu- _senpai_!” Raut wajah Chikane berubah ceria. “Tapi, aku tidak bisa memegangnya sendiri… Suapi aku, kalau begitu.”

Es krim yang ada di tangan Kasamatsu nyaris saja tumpah ke lantai.

“A-a-a-ap-apa k-k-katamu!?” Kasamatsu terbelalak, wajahnya merah sekali. “S-su-su-suapi…? D-di tempat ramai s-seperti ini…?”

“Yah, apa boleh buat. Kedua tanganku memegang barang belanjaan, bagaimana caranya aku memakan es krim itu? Lagipula, waktu masih kecil juga kita terkadang saling suap kue, ‘kan?” tanya Chikane dengan polosnya, tidak sadar kalau itu nyaris membuat Kasamatsu jantungan. “Ayolah, _senpai_ … Masa kau tidak kasihan padaku?”

Dahi Kasamatsu berkerut, namun akhirnya dia menyerah. “B-baiklah… ayo, buka mulutmu…”

Chikane senang sekali, dia langsung membuka mulutnya. “Aah…”

Bukan main malunya Kasamatsu ketika menyuapi gadis itu—walaupun diakuinya sedikit senang juga. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, kali ini dia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang kemarin gagal diucapkannya pada Chikane. “S-Sakamoto, sebenarnya… _A-ano_ …”

“Mm?”

“S-sebenarnya… a-aku…”

“Ah, Kasamatsu, aku sedih sekali. Ternyata kau sudah mencuri _start_ dari kami berempat,” Moriyama muncul, mengagetkan Kasamatsu dan Chikane sekaligus merusak momen yang sudah susah payah terbangun di antara mereka berdua. “Chikane- _chan_ , jadi ini alasanmu menyuruhku pergi ketika aku mencoba memilihkan es krim untukmu… Ah, aku sedih sekali. Sungguh.”

“A—wah—” Kasamatsu mati kutu. Sebagian dari dirinya mengutuk Moriyama dalam hati karena sudah menghancurkan momennya. “Apa-apaan kau, Moriyama!? J-jangan salah sangka, ya!”

Kasamatsu kemudian mengejar Moriyama yang masih mengatakan hal aneh-aneh sampai ke _mini market_ sebelah, masih membawa es krim di tangannya. Moriyama berhasil menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Kobori, membuat sang wakil kapten kewalahan menghadapi Kasamatsu yang sudah naik pitam.

_Menyatakan cinta sambil makan es krim… Tidak buruk juga._


	3. Day 3: Corridor

“Oi, Kasamatsu. Ada anak kelas dua yang mencarimu. Dia menunggu di koridor dekat tangga.”

Ketika diberitahu oleh teman sekelasnya tentang ‘anak kelas dua yang menunggunya di koridor’, Kasamatsu masih tenang. Dia berpikir mungkin itu Hayakawa atau Nakamura, atau mungkin anggota klub yang lain. Karena itu, dia berjalan santai menuju koridor di dekat tangga yang menjadi pembatas antara kelas dua dan kelas tiga.

Namun, dugaannya salah.

“Oh, Kasamatsu- _senpai_. Syukurlah kau cepat datang. Aku merasa tidak enak berdiri di sini sendirian…”

_Ternyata yang mencarinya adalah Sakamoto Chikane_.

“Oh, ehm, _etto_ …” Mulai lagi. _Kapan sih dia bisa bersikap tenang di hadapan teman masa kecilnya itu?_ “A—ada perlu apa… Sakamoto?”

“Aku baru saja dapat telepon dari pelatih, katanya beliau tidak bisa datang untuk hari ini karena ada urusan. Oleh karena itu, aku diminta menyampaikan menu latihan hari ini padamu. Nih, sudah kucetak,” Chikane menunjukkan kertas yang ada di dalam dekapannya. “Pertama-tama, mulai pemanasan seperti biasa. Lalu berikutnya…”

Kasamatsu tidak mendengarkan celotehan Chikane, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum dengan keras hingga rasanya dia sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Wajahnya mulai memanas, dan pandangannya mulai terfokus pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

“Jadi cukup untuk latihan hari ini— _are_? Kasamatsu- _senpai_? Kau kenapa?”

Chikane terkejut melihat Kasamatsu menatapnya dengan aneh, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sembelit. “Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah begitu.”

“Eh—apa—” Kasamatsu pun kelabakan. “A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Sungguh! Betulan, kok!”

“Tidak mungkin! Sekujur tubuhmu juga ikutan merah, tahu! Sini, coba kucek dulu! Apa kau ini sedang demam atau susah buang air besar?”

Chikane berjinjit, mencoba menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kasamatsu. Terang saja itu membuat Kasamatsu semakin panik, dia pun berusaha menghindar dari Chikane. “Oi—A-aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, Sakamoto!”

“Tidak mungkin! Diamlah sebentar, _senpai_ , aku mau mengecek suhu tubuhmu dulu!”

“Ti—tidak usah! Sana, kau cepat kembali ke kelasmu saja!”

“Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , tenang sedikit!”

Karena terlalu lama berjinjit dan bertengkar dengan Kasamatsu, Chikane pun kehilangan keseimbangannya. “Wah—wawawa—”

“Sakamoto!”

Kasamatsu menarik tangan Chikane hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya, bukan ke lantai. “Tadi itu bahaya! Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakamoto?”

“Eh… iya, aku tidak apa-apa…” Chikane menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kasamatsu. “Mm... Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , aku bisa mendengar suara jantungmu…”

Kasamatsu bengong sejenak. Setelah sadar, barulah dia melepaskan Chikane dari pelukannya, wajahnya merah sekali. “A—itu—aku—s-soalnya tadi berbahaya sekali kalau kau sampai jatuh! J-jadi, jangan salah paham, ya! Huuh, hampir saja jantungku copot!”

“Maaf, deh… Habis, ketika melihat sekujur tubuhmu berubah jadi merah, aku sangat khawatir…”

Kasamatsu diam.

“Yah… pokoknya, ini menu latihan untuk hari ini,” Chikane menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Kasamatsu. “Sampai bertemu nanti, Kasamatsu- _senpai_!”

Chikane bergegas turun ke lantai dua. Kasamatsu masih diam di koridor, berusaha menyusun kilas balik kejadian tadi di kepalanya. Genggamannya pada kertas yang ada di tangannya semakin menguat seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

_Mungkin lain kali dia bisa mencoba cara itu ketika menyatakan cintanya pada Chikane._


End file.
